Une queue de cerise
by Liebel
Summary: C'est vraiment dur de faire un nœud avec une queue de cerise. Enfin, ça dépens pour qui, et Izaya va l'apprendre à ses défauts.


Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya

Disclaimer : Durarara appartient à Ryôgo Narita

Note de l'auteur : J'ai eu cette idée après avoir vu des images de Shizuo et Izaya asseyant de faire un nœud avec une queue de cerise.

* * *

><p>Izaya Orihara, grand informateur, manipulateur, intellect, sadique et avec une curiosité pour l'espèce humaine sans bornes se retrouve la, fasciné par un bol de fruit rempli de cerise. Il avait les bras croisés sous sa tête penchée. Il les regardait en se posant mille et une questions.<br>La première : Depuis quand les cerises existent-elles ?  
>La deuxième : Est-ce que les escargots aiment les cerises ?<br>La troisième : Est-ce que la rumeur qui dit que quelqu'un embrasse bien s'il sait faire un nœud avec une queue de cerise dit vrai ?  
>Le brun avait plein d'autres questions mais c'est sans aucun doute la n° trois qu'il retenait le plus. Il se leva brusquement.<p>

- Voila ! Pour vérifié je vais faire moi-même le teste !

Sur cette bonne résolution il prit les cerises dans un petit sac plastique et prit son manteau. Une fois dans la ville il demanda à quelque personne s'ils voulaient bien essayé. Il soupira en constatant que les gens le fuyaient, encore et toujours. Il s'assit sur un blanc, sorti une cerise et essaya de faire un nœud avec une queue. Pas facile...

- IIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Le brun fut coupé dans sa réflexion par un protozoaire un peu trop encombrant. Il releva la tête et aperçu un grand blond, un poteau à la main, foncé sur lui a toute vitesse. Il soupira et dit faiblement.

- Encore...

Le blond, ni une ni deux, se jeta sur le brun, lui envoyant son projectile, qui bien sur rata sa cible alors même que la dit cible n'est bouger. Le brun passa par-dessus le banc dans un mouvement fluide et commença à courir, ses pensées reprirent le chemin de sa tête de génie et harcelèrent ladite tête. Le blond qu'en a lui, continuait à courir après le brun. Il le trouvait cependant bizarre, généralement Izaya se moquait de lui, le narguait et faisait n'importe quoi pour l'énervé. Mais aujourd'hui l'informateur ne s'était pas encore retourné une seule fois, n'avais prononcé mot et plus encore, ne l'avait regardé avec ce regard supérieur. Le blond était légèrement trouvé, mais après quelque ô combien grande réflexion ! Il se dit que le brun devait surement préparé un plan foireux et continua à le poursuivre jusque dans une petite ruelle. Le brun était toujours dans ses pensées et ce retourna par automatisme.

- Enfin ~ je vais pouvoir te tué de mes propres mains ~  
>- Dit moi Shizu-chan, a ton avis, si quelqu'un sait faire un nœud avec une queue de cerise, il sait bien embrasser ?<br>- Heeeeiiinn ?! Pourquoi tu me demande quelque chose d'aussi con ?!  
>- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre...<p>

Sur ce Izaya et Shizuo engagèrent une bataille féroce comme à leur habitude. Et comme d'habitude l'informateur s'enfuit avec une facilité déconcertante. Shizuo rentra chez lui, énervé, il n'avait aujourd'hui encore par réussi à tuer le brun. La prochaine fois ce sera la bonne. En attendant le blond réfléchissait aux paroles du brun. Il ne pouvait s'empêché de rougir un peu. Demain il testera.  
>C'est donc dans le magnifique soleil d'un jour de printemps que nous retrouvons Shizuo dans le parc, un petit sac à la main. Et devinez ce qu'il y a dans ce sac, je vous le donne en mille ! Des cerises. Le blond s'assit sur un banc blanc et sorti une cerise. Ce qu'il ne savait malheureusement pas, c'est que notre cher informateur de Shinjuku était présent. Le brun avait voulu en cette parfaite journée emmerdé son blond préféré. Lorsqu'il vit Shizuo avec son sac et surtout avec une cerise en main il eu un petit rire moqueur. Il décida donc de le regarder. L'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro prit la queue de cerise en bouche et essaya de faire un nœud avec. Izaya murmura :<p>

- Impossible qu'il y arrive, moi-même j'ai pas réussi...

Mais comme vous vous en doutez, l'ex-barman tira la langue, un nœud avec la queue de cerise dessus. Izaya n'en revenait pas.  
>Comment ce fait-il qu'il ai réussi et pas moi ? C'est injuste ! Alors comme ça Shizu-chan sait faire un nœud avec une queue de cerise... se dit l'informateur, je vais vérifier moi-même si la "légende" dit vrai.<br>Et c'est sur cette magnifique résolution que le brun s'avança vers Shizuo, par derrière. Il sauta par-dessus de banc pour arriver devant lui.

- Bonjour Shizu-chan ~  
>- Tem-<p>

Shizuo ne pu finir sa phrase qu'Izaya avait prit son col pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Le blond ne réagit pas. Au bout d'un moment il ferma les yeux et participa au baiser bien malgré lui. Izaya se retira à bout de souffle, le regarda quelque instant puis parti en courant les joues rouges. Shizuo ne comprit que de longue minute plus tard, se leva, cassa le banc en criant

- IIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !


End file.
